Just Another Holiday?
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Beast Boy is determined to show Raven that Christmas is not 'just another holiday'. But how far will he have to go to prove this? BBxR


**A/N**

**Just a quick BBXR fanfic for Christmas! Enjoy and Review! Also, I will not be updating for a week because I will be on vacation! I'll miss you guys ;)**

**I do NOT own Teen Titans, etc**

"Brace yourself, guys. It'll happen any minute now."

"But Robin, why must this happen?" Starfire questioned desperately.

"This is the way it has to be…"

"Quiet!" Raven shushed. "I hear something."

The ground quivered, the walls shook. Robin held a trembling Starfire while Cyborg stepped in front of Raven whose eyes lingered on the doorway leading to the hall. The hammering of the footsteps grew nearer, nearer…

They jumped when a sudden _thump_ hit the metallic door. With the others remaining in hiding, Robin examined, from a distance, the dent jutting out. Finally, he faced the others, nodding reassuringly.

"I think it's safe."

Though, the presence of someone on the other side said otherwise. Without warning, the door collapsed and out jumped a green tiger. Robin staggered backwards, yet did not move in time to avoid the animal pouncing atop him. Robin heard Starfire call his name from behind and looked at the beast in time to see him morph into his familiar, green ally.

"Only twenty-four days left till Christmas!"

The four Titans cringed at the hollering of the ecstatic teenager. Cyborg lifted Robin by his arm, assisting with dusting him off. Raven shook her head and stood.

"Yes, this holiday is simply glorious!" Starfire beamed.

"You got that right, Star!" Beast Boy grinned. He leaped gracefully through the air, morphed into an affectionate kitten, and landed in the arms of the welcoming Tamaranean. She giggled at the joyful purrs and meows coming from the tiny creature. A bulky arm reached around and grabbed the kitten by his head. Beast Boy yelped, changing back.

"And you know what that means!" Cyborg smirked.

"Presents," Beast Boy smiled smugly.

"And a Christmas feast!" they hollered in unison.

Raven groaned, yet found amusement in watching the thought bubble filled with possible food ideas that floated above Beast Boy and Cyborg's head.

"Come on, Rae," Beast Boy encouraged, stepping beside the reserved girl. "Everybody loves Christmas! Even gloomy people like you!"

She scowled.

"It is just another holiday."

He frowned at the statement and let his arm fall from her shoulder. Cyborg watched his friend stare dejectedly as Raven hovered into a lone corner.

"Let it go man," Cyborg said softly. "It'll all work out."

"No," Beast Boy sighed. "Me and Raven could never be together. She's serious, sophisticated, and dark while I'm the exact opposite."

Alone in the corner, Raven gazed at the ground.

"Why do I do that?" she groaned. "He is nice to me and yet I push him away. If I'm not careful, I will lose him." She looked at him from across the room as he wrapped an arm around Starfire. "But it looks like I may already have…"

Beast Boy felt the emptiness within burning. He looked at Starfire, her smile brightening the room. _If only this could be Rae in my arms_, he thought; _And if only I could make her smile like that…_

"Okay everyone."

All eyes were glued to Robin.

"Just like we have done the past two years, it is time for the gift exchange!"

"Wonderful!"

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"…."

A hat was placed on the center of the kitchen table and everyone gathered around. Retrieving a label from it, each Titan reviewed the person for whom they were to buy a present for. Beast Boy's heart nearly stopped. _No, no, no! This was __**not**__ supposed to happen! Why couldn't it be Cyborg_, his mind screamed. _Or Robin? Or even Starfire? Anything but this! _

For on the strip of paper was Raven's name.

Snow misted off of his boots as he kicked the ground.

"Great! What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to get Raven for a Christmas present. I don't even know if she cares about the holiday!"

Several weeks had already passed without any luck. Christmas was only two days away and time was running out. Even though he searched practically every store in the city, nothing seemed to catch his eye as being 'Raven material'. The mall held nothing special, an electronic salesman suggested meaningless gadgets, and the only books in stock at the book store were too cheerful for his gloomy companion.

A conversation not far away ripped his attention out of his worries and focused it on the scene before him.

Just ahead, he saw what appeared to be a young couple meeting up. The man presented the woman with a box and once she lifted the lid, it revealed designer boots within. The reaction was breathtaking. At least, it was to a desperate teenager aiming to impress a girl. That teenager being Beast Boy.

The woman threw her arms around her boyfriend, kissing him deeply. A daydream of that being Beast Boy and Raven was all it took. He raced into the nearby store he saw the man recently exit and, seconds later, he held the package beneath his arm.

A newfound spring in his step, he smiled thoughtlessly.

"Just wait till Raven sees these," he exclaimed, pulling the lid aside to stare at the gleaming boots.

It did not take long for him to arrive at the Tower and when he did, he could not wait to give the girl of his dreams the gift he had chosen for her. Or, the gift he had been inspired to choose for her. Either way, she would be happy. He hoped.

Up the steps and at her door, he knocked loudly, announcing his presence. If that didn't do it, his boisterous voice surely did the trick.

"Raven! It's me! Open up!"

Her audible sigh from behind the door did nothing to tamper with his mood. She cracked the door open slightly.

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"I finally got your present!"

"But Christmas isn't until—"

"Oh, wait!" he interrupted. "I forgot something! Here, follow me to my room!"

"Beast Boy, wait."

But he was already running to his bedroom. She groaned, but followed him anyway. Inside, the usual mess covered the floor, hiding the plush carpet that lay beneath. A wad of clothing behind the door, banana peels on the dresser, and torn comics littering his bed brought a look of disgust to her face.

He dug frantically through his closet, tossing uniforms over his shoulder and nearly hitting her. Finally, he retrieved a dark purple bow to attach to the wrapped gift he held.

"Okay! Here you go, Rae," he panted, exhausted yet energized.

She eyed him in confusion, but tore the paper away and opened the small package. With eyebrows raised in shock, she pulled the boots out of the box. Beast Boy shook, animated and eager for her thoughts; wondering whether or not she approved.

"So," he drew out, "what do you think?"

"They're nice."

His face dropped.

"They're…nice?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She placed the lid on the box and stepped around him to leave.

"That's it?"

She stopped in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder at the stunned young man behind her.

"What?"

He spun around slowly and when he finally faced her, she was surprised to see the anger littering his features.

"I spent weeks looking for the perfect gift. I went to every store I could possibly think of, spending hour after hour looking for just the right thing. And it's only 'nice'?"

"I appreciate it?" she said in a question rather than a statement.

He shook his head.

"I should have known."

"What?"

His threw his arms in the air, shouting "No matter what I do, you will never be happy!"

"That's not true," she hissed, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, really? Then why is it that any other girl would have loved that gift, but you could care less about it?"

"Because I'm not like every other girl."

"That's for sure."

"What does that mean," she dropped the box, now hollering.

"Like I said, anybody would have loved those except for _you_."

Right then, Cyborg and Starfire, donning elf hats, stepped into the doorway.

"Guess who made cookies?" Cyborg said in a sing-song voice.

But his excitement remained unheard as Raven continued.

"Maybe you should have stopped and realized _I'm not like every other girl_!"

Beast Boy's face dropped tremendously while Cyborg and Starfire inched sheepishly away.

"Uh, we'll let y'all finish talking," Cyborg said lowly.

"Raven, that's not true."

"Oh, isn't it? I've spent the past few years practically begging for you to notice, but you were always too busy with Terra. Now that she is gone, suddenly you're interested."

"Raven, I always think about you."

Her face, too, fell.

"W-What?"

He grabbed the fallen box holding the boots and walked to his closet.

"But you are right. I was so caught up with Terra, that I never really saw you for, well you. After she left, I realized how stupid I had been. You were the one there to comfort me, not her. When I knew that I was supposed to get your Christmas gift, I was so excited, but I was scared."

"You were scared?"

"Of course. There was average, clumsy me in charge of buying the perfect gift for beautiful, sophisticated you."

She remained still, watching as he placed the rejected gift into the closet where it was to be forgotten.

"When I was in town, I saw this guy give this girl those boots and she loved them. She even kissed the dude over them. I guess I was just so desperate to please you and get the same reaction that I bought them without thinking."

_Same reaction…Is he including the kiss_, her mind wondered.

A thump shattered her thoughts and her eyes fell to the ground to see a thick album resting atop of the mound of clothes pouring from the closet. Beast Boy hurried to retrieve it, yet failed to in time.

"What's that?"

He winced noticeably, though continued to grab it.

"It's just a photo album."

She stepped behind him.

"Of what?"

He gazed shyly, frightened, back at her. His hand hesitated, yet handed her the album anyways. She flipped through the pages and her eyes widened.

"Just pictures of the times we hung out, that's all," he shrugged.

It was true. There was a picture of the time the Titans had gone to the movie theatre. But the picture in particular showed Beast Boy with an arm slung around a displeased Raven. Next to it was when the two had gone to the carnival together out of boredom. At least, that was why she had thought he had invited her. Even simple memories such as the time they went to the library to return one of her books were present.

"You took pictures of all of these," her voice whispered; "and kept them….?"

He nodded.

"I know. It's stupid."

He reached for the album, but her hands remained tightly grasping it as if it were a delicate child.

"No, it isn't."

"Huh?"

She peered at the ground.

"I…I just never knew you cared. I never _thought_ you cared."

His mouth hung, yet closed quickly as he stepped nearer to her. Hair falling over her face, she hid beneath the curtain of raven strands while gazing at the ground, frightened but desiring his touch. He fulfilled her wishes, pulling her close and tugging her chin up. Their faces grew closer and just when their lips were about to touch, he pulled back.

She assumed he was having second thoughts and accepted the fact, no matter how painful, and drew back. Instead, he yanked at her hand to lead her from the room. She followed without protest as he guided her to the living room. The other Titans were busy chatting when the pair arrived.

"Oh, hey guys." Robin greeted, pointing at the TV. "You're just in time for the Christmas specials."

But he was ignored as Beast Boy positioned her beneath the mistletoe and wrapped his arms around her back, luring her into a tender kiss. Cyborg fainted while Starfire placed a hand over Robin's wide eyes. When he pulled away, Beast Boy smirked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't get smacked if I had a reason," he said, pointing at the mistletoe.

She smiled and dived back into his arms.

Behind them, Robin fanned Cyborg who was being held by Starfire.

Still in his arms, Raven couldn't help but smile.

_Maybe_, her thoughts suggested, _Christmas wasn't so bad after all…_

**A/N**

**Hehe, got to love BBXR Fluff ^-^**


End file.
